


Just another short NCT Shitpost for fun.

by JinJinglesMeUp



Series: NCT Shitposts [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack, Other, click for a laugh, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinJinglesMeUp/pseuds/JinJinglesMeUp
Summary: Click for the laughs. very short. Ten worked at a cat cafe. Inspired by Bambam_the_dab_lord's Yuta and Winwin fic where Ten is the owner of a cat cafe.





	Just another short NCT Shitpost for fun.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bambam_the_dab_lord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bambam_the_dab_lord/gifts).
  * Inspired by [How did we end up here?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036223) by [Bambam_the_dab_lord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bambam_the_dab_lord/pseuds/Bambam_the_dab_lord). 



Ten worked at a cat cafe.

"Aren't you little cuties" he adorably said to the puddle of 5 cats  
"Little cutie, thats me" a boy by the name Johnny Seo exclaimed as he entered the cafe.

"oops I - -I gotta skidaroo Johnny boy" Ten stuttered as he proceeded to duck under the counter like a complete idiot.

"I know you are just under the fucking counter, you slimy rat" Johnny Questioned as Ten popped back up and started talking into a banana.

"Hello yes, is this Karen?, yes, yes dear, I'm coming over with the casserole now" Ten spoke, oh so nonchalantly into the banana.

“Gotta go Johnny boy, I have business to attend to” Ten exclaimed and before Johnny could do anything Ten was already on his bicycle.

‘Perfect, that was completely normal, I bet Johnny has no clue I like him, right?’ Ten thought as he cycled to the nearest Mcdonald's.


End file.
